The Time of Ambushes
by SpaceCat710
Summary: Sasori Akasuna just joined the Akatsuki, and he is less than thrilled. Not to mention he has an idiot for a partner and that all the rest of the people there are losers, but now, a secret group is hunting them all down. Sound like fun or what?


Sasori felt himself hit the ground, hard, blood instantly dripping down his chin. The shadowy figure above him gazed at him with deep crimson red eyes, "Now that you know where you stand in this pecking order Sasori Akasuna…" Sasori gritted his teeth angrily. He felt himself dig his fingernails into his skin hard, cutting into his skin. So he wasn't surprised to feel them start to feel hot and sticky. Sasori Akasuna hated a lot of things, but if there was one thing he hated the most, it was being outmatched. Especially now. He didn't love a lot of things, but if there was one thing he did love, it was when he was in control. Sort of like his puppets. He was their master, their leader, their commander in it all. He could do anything he wanted with them, destroy them, use them, make them better, he was there creator. He wanted it to be like that now, but clearly, things weren't going to go in his favor.

He grimaced, and waited for the leader to continue. Impatience boiled within him. He hated waiting. It was one of his main pet peeves. If he could, he would make things come to him there and instantly. This leader was so slow, so steady. 'Get to the point already' was what Sasori wanted to scream 'Stop staring at me like I'm a pathetic starving dog.'

"I will assign you with Deidara." the shadowy figure finally said, he then called out roughly, "Deidara, get out here right now!" Sasori turned his head, expecting to find some large brute with good strength, but little to no brains whatsoever. What he didn't expect was a small scrawny teenager looking kid with long blonde hair that seriously needed a haircut and a kind of deranged, or maybe it was insane, look on his face.

"This is your new partner, Sasori Akasuna." the leader said gravelly and uncaringly. Sasori felt horrified, he was certain now that the leader was personally just insulting him right now. How could he just give him some gender confused brat for a partner? The brat looked like he had no sense of direction whatsoever. Oh well, might as well suck it up. He could've gotten that Tobi kid he saw minutes before with this snake looking guy named Orochimaru. He sighed exasperatedly as he met the gaze of the brat, who didn't seemed to pleased to have him as a partner either. Well, this was a great start.

* A Few Hours Later *

Deidara was working on a clay bird quietly in full concentration. He always did love birds, they were his favorite animals. They were so fragile and some were so powerful at times, and they were graceful and swift too, they were real beauties, and he liked to capture that in his art before they exploded into a mass of color or smoke.

He carefully carved and molded the intricacies of the figure carefully. He had to be super careful with his artwork. One major slip up, one minor drop or mistake, and he would be decorating the walls. He really would leave in a bang. Finally, after a careful, but well done mold, he felt satisfied with his figure and carefully marveled at his craft for a while before carefully putting his figure in a sack.

His new partner, Sasori, was sitting on the floor, writing something on a scroll suddenly asked, "So what have you been doing for the past hour brat?"

Deidara suddenly felt himself get irritated, "My name is Deidara for your information you jerk and I'm making art."

"Art?" his partner asked, suddenly curious. His fawn brown eyes were pricked with interest. Deidara noticed this and said, "You interested in art too?" The crimson haired puppet master nodded silently and inched forward, "Show me."

Deidara carefully pulled one of his favorite figures out, a white eagle with very intricate detailing on the wings and face. He was personally proud of this piece and had been saving it for a while. It was for more, special occasions, he guessed.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow and said, "You play with dough?"

Deidara felt himself grow even more irritated, "No. This is a very explosive clay, so when I throw it, boom! Colorful and loud art that lasts for one beauteous moment and then dissipates into nothing." Deidara was already feeling inspired by at the thought, but Sasori didn't seem particularly intrigued, but he asked, "Show me your wonderful art…"

Deidara felt himself smirk. He loved to show off his art. He loved the sounds and the colors and that it always felt like a once in a lifetime experience. He pulled out a clay frog with some particularly distinct markings along it's back sort of like a real frog. He opened the small window in the room and threw it out into the air. Then, making a symbol with his fingers, the frog exploded in a loud boom and mass of colors. After the minute explosion, the frog was nothing but a thin puff of smoke that dissipated in the cool autumn air within seconds.

Sasori didn't seem impressed and sighed, "That's art?"

Deidara glared at him with his dark sky blue eyes and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, then said, "While your models are distinct and very well intricate and why I will agree that the explosions were a nice flurry of colors, it's just not art. Art is something that is eternal, it can be admired and used forever and ever. Not just some big explosion and then nothing else."

Deidara flared up in annoyance and pointed his fingers toward the scattered puppets on the ground, "So what, your calling those ugly puppets of yours art? More like creepy dolls. Instantaneous art is the route to go through when you want to choose real art." He was about to say more when suddenly Hidan busted open the door, seething mad and yelled, "DEIDARA! Stop blowing up your freaking bombs! It's freaking ANNOYING!"

Deidara nodded, he knew not to mess with the older man when he was mad, so he then casually said, "So…have you guy's made dinner yet?"

"Yes. That's the second thing I came in to tell you, Konan has dinner set out." the grey-white haired man said simply before leaving. Deidara instantly jumped off the bed and rushed out to go eat dinner. Sasori followed quietly, sighing. He was going to have to meet everyone there today…sounds fun.

A/N: Hello guys! Let me explain a few things here very fast. Sasori is not yet a puppet, it will probably lead up to that later, but right now, he is still a human, but a great puppet master. Second of all, I quit watching and reading Naruto about two years ago, so my skills may be a little rusty. Also, I hope I did my two favorite characters justice…this chapter was mainly about characterization and Sasori joining. I know Deidara wasn't his first partner but whatever. The timelines going to be a little off on this story so…critique is wanted. Action is soon to come, but I want at least make some of the characters built up as the story progresses so I don't just throw it on…okay. Well, I'm done. Hope you liked it.


End file.
